Safe Haven
by NewWarl0ck
Summary: Spencer runs away to a different town after breaking free from a traumatic life, where she makes up a fake name and lives. She meets fresh faces that make her feel good, and she ever meets a handsome young man that allows her to stay with him. What happens when her harsh past comes back to haunt her? Spoby
1. Chapter 1

_Was inspired by the movie, but will not be the same. The first part is similar, but the actual story will be different than the movie._

Chapter 1

It was no use in running anymore, right? He'd heard her, and he was coming for her. But she wasn't going to give up. She was going to get hurt if she stopped anyways, so why not just keep going? She didn't want to live in those conditions anymore. What she needed was a fresh start. She kept running, running as fast as she could. She could see his dark hair from a distance when she looked back, so she knew she wasn't far enough.

She saw a public bus, so she ran for it. The bus stopped for her, and she got on. He was still crossing the street when the doors closed. He couldn't on. She was free, and freedom felt good. She could hear him screaming her name, and she didn't like it. It was hopefully the last time she'd ever see that twisted man.

* * *

The bus ride was long, but better than being with him. The people had the decency to not touch her. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to find some place to be. She couldn't let him find her, though, so she thought of a different name to use. She decided that she would go by her middle name... _Jill_, and her father's first name. _Jill Peter_. That didn't sound right._ Jill Peters_. That was better.

"Do you know where this is going?" she asked a young woman next to her.

The young woman smiled at her and responded, "Of course. The next stop's Rosewood. It's this little town. You not sure where you're going?"

"No," she said. "I'm trying to figure it out now. But I think I'll just get down in Rosewood."

The woman smiled.

"That's wonderful. It's my stop, too," she said, pulling the yellow cord. "I'm Aria... Montgomery," she introduced herself politely. "And you are?"

"Jill," Spencer lied. "Jill Peters."

She couldn't get caught as Spencer Hastings. _He_ would be able to find her easily, then. That's why she needed the fake alias. So he couldn't just look her up and find her again. She had made an escape, and now she couldn't let it be that easy for him to take control again. She needed that fresh start, and she was going to break away from that past and start over, even if it was as Jill Peters.

"Nice name," the Aria Montgomery complimented.

"As is yours," Spencer said, biting her lip.

"Since you're just coming to Rosewood, do you have a place to stay?" Aria asked. "I now know you're new here. It would be horrible if you had nowhere to go."

"Well, I'm just figuring out where I'm going, so unfortunately, no... I don't have a place to stay," she said. "But it's fine. I can figure it out. Winging it is what I've been doing my whole life, so I think I can wing it now."

"Sometimes having a plan is better," Aria said. "It's more reliable. I would let you stay with me in my apartment, but it's a one-bed apartment, and my fiancé and I share it. But, I could find you somewhere else to stay. I know this nice young man that has a really nice two-bedroom loft upstairs to this coffee shop."

"I don't want to be a burden," she said, shaking her head. "I can figure it out, Miss Aria."

"You don't have to call me miss, you know," Aria said. "And trust me, it wouldn't be a burden! He's the sweetest soul you'll ever meet. I think you'll end up loving him. He's so charming, funny, and sweet. If I weren't engaged, I might have some plans with him!"

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, a little surprised. Aria was so perky. The bus stopped.

"Welcome to Rosewood, dollface!" Aria exclaimed, and dragged the brunette off the bus. "My fiancé is picking me up, so I'll ask him to drop you off at the coffee shop. I'll talk to my sweet friend. I'm sure he'll let you stay, so no worries for you. Come on!"

A silver car pulled up. Aria opened the door and sat in the front.

"Hi baby," the young man said, and kissed his fiancé. "How was your trip?"

"Wonderful!" Aria exclaimed. "But I'm just happy to see you again. Anyways, Ezra, I met this girl, and she needs a place to stay. I was hoping you could drop us off at the Brew, and I could talk to Toby. Then we can go home."

"Oh, sure. Toby's a super nice young fellow," Ezra Fitz said with a grin. "Where's your little friend?"

Spencer slowly opened the door of the back seat. Ezra smiled, and so did Aria. The brunette shyly sat in the back seat. She felt really cautious. She was riding in the backseat of a stranger's car. She had just met these people! But, she already trusted them more than _him_.

"I'm Jill Peters," Spencer politely introduced herself.

"Ezra Fitz," he introduced himself, smiling. "I'm an English professor at a college named Hollis that's not far from here. It's a nice college. I went there myself when I went to college. It's fantastic. Where are you from, Jill?"

"This town not far from here," Spencer quietly said. "I needed to get away from it, so here I am. I met Aria, and she was nice enough to offer me some help."

"I see," Ezra said, nodding his head. "I think you'll find life fine here. The guy you'll be staying with has a golden heart. We're good friends, too. You haven't even asked him, but I'm sure he'll let you stay. It's an assumption I can make, because he's too kind."

Spencer smiled slightly as Ezra started driving. He pulled over at a little joint with a sign that said 'The Brew' above. It was obviously the coffee shop with the loft.

"Okay Ezra, I'll walk Jill upstairs and talk to Toby, and you just wait here," Aria said. "I'm positive it won't take long. Love you babe."

Ezra pecked her cheek before Spencer and Aria started walking inside. The place was filled with chatty people. They all seemed so happy. It made Spencer feel like there was hope for a good life here. Aria led the brunette up the stairs. She knocked on the door of the loft.

"Aria, hey," a handsome young man greeted.

"Hey Toby," Aria said, smiling. "I need your help. You see, my friend Jill here, she needs a place to stay. She was in a sticky situation, and she ended up in Rosewood. I was really hoping that you could lend her a bed. She really needs it."

"Oh, um, sure," he said. "You're positive she's not some kind of killer, right?"

Aria laughed and said, "Yes Toby, she's super nice."

"Where is she?" he asked.

Spencer popped her head over, "I'm here..."

"Okay, well I'm gonna run back to Ezra, he's waiting outside," Aria announced. "Jill, this is Toby Cavanaugh, and Toby, this is Jill Peters. Take good care of her, please! I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later!"

He nodded his head and smiled.

"You can come in, you know," he said, laughing a little bit.

She didn't say anything in response. She shyly stepped into his loft. It smelled like his cologne... She took her wet shoes off, and she stood right there in the middle. She didn't know what she was supposed to do in some stranger's house! Was she supposed to ask for food, pajamas, a bed?

"Look, I don't bite, Jill," he said, chuckling. "You don't have to be all awkward about it. Do you need something? I'm here to help."

"Well, I don't have any clothes," she admitted shyly.

He smiled and said, "I can't help you with clothes, but I know a girl who can. You can meet her tomorrow. For tonight, I hope it wouldn't be too odd, but I think you can just borrow my pajamas to sleep in. No harm in that. My friend Hanna can help you with wardrobe. She has so much in her closet. If not, she'll definitely show you around the mall for some places to shop. You'll be fine, Jill."

"Thank you," she said.

He furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to his closet. He pulled a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved men's shirt out. He tossed the shirt to her. She hadn't worn men's clothes, and she didn't know this guy, so she felt so weird.

"The bathroom's over there, you can go there to change," Toby said, pointing to a door.

* * *

She spent an awkward night in his spare bed, and his spare pajamas. It was her first night as Jill Peters, and it surely felt weird. Not as horrible as it did when she was in her old town, though. It wasn't horrible in Rosewood at all, actually. It was just hard to adjust to. All the new people, places, having nothing... it was overwhelming.

"Hi!" a perky blonde exclaimed. "I'm Hanna Marin, Toby's good friend. He said you need some clothes, and I see why. You're wearing men's clothes? So not okay! I've got some old, somewhat in season, clothes that you can have. I brought them here, and I'm not sure if some of them are your size, but I think they will be just fine."

"Hanna, stop messing with her," Toby said, chuckling. "She was just borrowing my pajamas for the night. Not everyone has designer clothes with them everywhere they go."

Hanna shrugged and smiled, "Toby, get out of here. Leave the fashion to the expert! I can call Aria and our other friend Emily, and maybe we could all go on a little shopping spree."

"Ooh, am I invited?" Toby joked.

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend," Hanna teased.

He chuckled and walked out of the room.

"So I'll call Aria and Emily, and we can go shopping!" Hanna exclaimed. "How does that sound?"

"Um, great," Spencer mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Spencer had been so grateful of all the help she'd been getting. Aria and Emily were such supportive people, and so sweet! Hanna was funny, but she had a soft heart anyways. She enjoyed going shopping with them. She hadn't got to enjoy herself that much in a long time. It felt good to be away from _him_ and surrounded by much kinder souls.

"So, how do you like Toby?" Hanna asked, when they all sat down in the food court for a lunch break.

"Um," she started slowly, "he's really sweet."

"The best!" Hanna exclaimed. "You'll love him."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Spencer cautiously asked.

"No, of course not!" Hanna laughed. "Sweetie, I've got a husband. His name's Caleb and he's an absolute pain in the ass! But I love him anyways. Don't worry, I know you probably were drooling over Tobes. He's single, so don't fret. He's had little luck in love. His long time girlfriend and him just broke up."

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just curious," Spencer said, staring at the floor. "I've had little luck in love as well. My last relationship was literally a nightmare. The guy I was with had this thing where he needed to be some kind of alpha male... and it was just horrible."

"Well, you're away from that now, and in a better place," Aria said with a smile. "And now you've got some clothes to wear, too!"

"Yeah, I don't know how to repay you guys for everything you've done to help me," Spencer said, smiling at them gratefully.

"We may have barely just met, but I want you to know that we're here for you," Emily said, smiling at Spencer. Her phone started ringing, so she picked it up. "Hey babe, I'm out with the girls. Oh crap, I forgot! I'll be home in a bit, sweetheart. Love you."

Emily looked at her friends and announced, "Sorry, when the wife calls, I have to jet. I totally forgot about my lunch reservation with her! I'll see you guys soon. Good luck to you, Jill!"

The tan girl jetted off back home.

"Did she just say wife?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Yeah," Aria responded with a chuckle. "She's a lesbian, and she's not afraid of sharing that. She got over the whole 'people won't accept me' thing during like junior year of high school! She realized that people would just have to grow up and accept her. Her wife is really sweet. Her name's Paige McCullers."

"Is she a McCullers, too?" Spencer asked.

"No, she loves Paige, but she wants to keep her last name as Fields," Aria responded with a smile. "You're not homophobic, are you?"

"Of course not!" Spencer objected. "In fact, I'm really happy that she can accept herself and be happy. Maybe I'll get to meet her wife Paige some time."

"Paige would _love_ that!" Aria exclaimed. "But maybe you should get settled here before you start making more friends. You'll have an easy time making friends, so no worries. You should probably start looking for a job. You went to college, right?"

"Yes, of course," she said, nodding her head. "But the guy I was with wanted me to be a house wife, so I was. We weren't even married."

"That guy sounds like a dick!" Hanna commented.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Really, Hanna?"

"Sorry, but it's the truth," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "From everything she's said about this other guy, someone would only be able to conclude that he's one big dickhead."

Aria just shrugged her shoulders.

After spending more time with Aria and Hanna, Spencer decided to head back to her temporarily place to stay.

"Later, Jill!" Hanna exclaimed as they dropped the brunette off at the Brew.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Toby opened it with a grin.

"Hi Jill!" he greeted warmly. "I have something for you."

She stepped inside of the loft, and curiously gazed at him.

"While you were out with the girls, I went to store and got a copy of the loft key made for you," Toby explained with a grin. "They smithed up another key, and now you can use it to get inside, so when I'm not home, you can still come inside." He dropped the keys in her hands.

She smiled at him sincerely.

"Thank you," she politely said. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble."

"Trouble?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "I never said it was trouble, Jill. You don't have to always be so formally polite, you know. You can be playful, you can joke around! It's not like I'm some guy who takes everything too seriously. I'm not sensitive like that, you know."

She didn't know how to respond, so she didn't say anything. She sat down on the couch nervously. It just didn't feel like a home. She felt like he was watching her and he was going to say that she was making herself too comfortable at a home that didn't even belong to her.

"Alright, it's your second day in Rosewood, and you don't seem to be having any fun," Toby said, sighing. "So, I'll make you have fun! There's a nice little creek up north, and we can go for a short boat ride. Maybe you'll have fun with that."

"Look, I'm flattered by your generosity, but I don't think I should be wasting your time like that," Spencer said, shaking her head.

"It's not a waste of time!" he insisted. "We can do anything you'd like! Movie?"

"It's ok, you don't have to make me have fun. I'm having plenty of fun already," she said.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Jill, I'm not gonna make it a question anymore. You and I are going for a boat ride in an hour at that creek north. So that gives you an hour to take a shower and get ready. I know you want to go. I'm offering!"

"Toby," she said, sighing. "You're way too nice to me. I can't take advantage of that."

"It's not taking advantage if I'm offering," he said with a smile, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I really want to take you. It's really nice out there."

She didn't know why she was denying. Back where she came from, her so-called 'lover' didn't take her boating, and he had lots of money! Toby wasn't even rich, yet he was willing to take her. She was so pleased by him. He made her smile. She took a shower and put on the new clothes she bought with Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower myself," Toby said with a smile. "I'll be back soon."

When he was in the shower, there was a knock at the door. Spencer went to open it. A brunette with shocking green eyes stood in the doorway.

"Um, hi... I thought Toby Cavanaugh lives here," she said, startled.

"He does. I'm temporarily staying with him," Spencer explained. "He's in the shower right now. Do you need something? I could drop the message off."

"Yeah, but it's between him and me," she snapped. "When he comes out of the shower, tell him that Jenna wants to see him, kay?"

"Uh... Ok, I will," Spencer said.

"Who are you, anyways?" the Jenna girl asked. "You're not his new girlfriend, are you?" She groaned in frustration.

"No, I'm not. I'm Jill, his friend," Spencer responded, shaking her head. Was she supposed to call herself his friend? She didn't know. But it was more valid than saying that she was a stranger staying at his place.

"Good, just checking," Jenna said with a smirk. "Don't forget."

She knew that Jenna was probably the ex girlfriend that Hanna was talking about. Right behind her came Aria. What was she doing?

"Hey, Jill!" Aria exclaimed. "Who was that?"

"Some Jenna girl," Spencer responded.

"Oh, that's Toby's ex-girlfriend," Aria said with a sigh.

Spencer smiled at the word ex.

"So, what are you doing here, anyways?" Spencer asked.

"Ezra and I wanted to stop for some coffee, and I remembered that you were staying with Toby in the loft," Aria explained. "I wanted to check on how you're doing... you know, to see if you're settling in just fine. Ezra's downstairs ordering coffee. If you want anything, he can get you something."

"Aria, you all have done enough for me," Spencer said with a chuckle. "Have fun with Ezra, please. I'm actually about to go to the creek for a boat ride with Toby."

"Ooh, the creek is so romantic!" Aria exclaimed. "Ezra and I went there on our anniversary date once. It was fantastic. So romantic."

"Is it really?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" Aria happily said. "Toby probably likes you if he's taking you there, sweetie. He never even took Jenna there. You should feel lucky."

Spencer blushed a little.

"Aria, babe, I've got the coffee!" Ezra called to her from downstairs.

"Ezra's done ordering. Have fun with Toby," Aria said before rushing to the doorway. "I'll talk to you later, Jill."


End file.
